DeMarr Davis (Earth-616)
The Living Portal, Man of Doors | Identity = Public | Affiliation = , Servant of Oblivion; formerly | Relatives = Mr. Davis (father, deceased); Unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Stark Assembly and Manufacturing Factory, Detroit, Michigan; formerly GLA Headquarters, Milwaukee, Wisconsin | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 180 lbs (81,5 kg) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Appears to be made out of Darkforce energy | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Servant of Oblivion, Angel of Death, adventurer | Education = Three years of graduate work and four-year undergraduate degree | Origin = Mutant and Angel of Death | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Byrne | First = West Coast Avengers Vol 2 46 | HistoryText = Origin Before joining the Great Lakes Avengers, DeMarr Davis was an average American youngster. Sometime during his years in college, DeMarr's mother died. After completing four years of college and three years of graduate school, DeMarr decided to answer Mr. Immortal's newspaper ad asking "costumed adventurers" to join together and form a team. DeMarr, being a mutant and possessing his unique teleportation ability, allows his teammates an opening into almost any structure, thus creating both a stealthy entrance as well as a surprise attack. He joined the original incarnation of the Great Lakes Avengers. Great Lakes Avengers Doorman has been the most cynical of the Great Lakes Avengers, constantly comparing the team to the real Avengers, usually at the most inappropriate times, and feeling at times embarrassed by his friends. Nonetheless, DeMarr cares for them deeply, and values each and every member of the team. He was responsible for creating the fallen GLA'ers memorial at GLA HQ. He also still blames himself for the death of one of their newest recruits, the Grasshopper, who died in battle with Batroc and his minions. Zaran (one of Batroc's henchmen) threw a sai at Doorman, who quickly activated his powers, only for the blade to land directly in Grasshopper's head, killing him instantly. DeMarr felt that it was his fault that Grasshopper died and therefore sunk into a slight depression. During this time he also tried to scare another new member, Squirrel Girl off of the team because he feared that she too would die while in service to the GLA. Death and Resurrection Doorman himself has died as well, sacrificing himself so that Mr. Immortal could stop the villain Maelstrom. He met with the other dead GLA'ers in the afterlife including Grasshopper who forgave him. Doorman was however intrigued by the absence of Hawkeye. Shortly afterward, he was summoned by the cosmic entity Oblivion, who declared that thanks to Doorman's connection to the Darkforce Dimension, Doorman could prove useful to him, akin to Deathurge who had recently been captured by Mr. Immortal. Doorman therefore replaced Deathurge and became Oblivion's new Angel of Death. Doorman continued to be a member of the GLA although after helping his friends save the world from Maelstrom, he understood the team's importance and had a newfound respect for them. However, a subpoena from the real Avengers forced the team to change their name to the Great Lakes X-Men or GLX. ]] Sometime after the battle with Maelstrom, Doorman was celebrating Christmas with the rest of the GLX when he informed the team that he had to go and visit his father. Upon reaching his father's house, his father quickly complained that DeMarr was throwing his life away and needed to join the real world. He told his son that he had "stupid powers" and "all the other heroes have better powers than you." Realizing that his own happiness was more important than his father's respect, DeMarr finally admitted the truth to his father: that he had died and came back as the angel of death. He had not come back to visit his father but rather to collect his soul as he had fallen off the roof while setting up Christmas lights and died. Ironically, the revelation of DeMarr's new role in the universe greatly pleased his father, who couldn't wait to brag to all his friends in heaven about how his son was the new angel of death. Upon returning to the team Doorman kept this secret hidden from his friends, not wishing to ruin the happy holidays that they were having. Doorman and his teammates participated in a charity superhero poker tournament hosted by the Thing, where Flatman beat their host in the final round. Flatman's status as champion inspired the team to take the new name of the Great Lakes Champions, after being discouraged from affiliation with both the X-Men and the Defenders by members of those teams present at the tournament, ignoring former Champions of Los Angeles member Hercules' protests. All of the Great Lakes Champions registered with the United States government as required by the Superhuman Registration Act, becoming the official government-sanctioned protectors of Wisconsin, the Great Lakes Initiative. However the GLI team was attacked by Deadpool in a misbegotten plan to win government favor by bringing in unregistered, rogue superhumans. The GLA in Detroit Sometime later, when Flatman got the Avengers' legal representative Connie Ferrari to reinstate the Great Lake Avengers as a permanent and official addition to the Avengers, Doorman was the only former member of the team together with Big Bertha who answered his call to bring the team together. Unknown to them Craig's phone was now in possession of a local girl named Pansy. Unwilling to "assume things," Pansy showed up at the rendezvous point, an abandoned Stark Assembly and Manufacturing plant the Avengers had set up as the GLA new headquarters in Detroit, Michigan, and waited for the Great Lakes Avengers. Once they arrived, Pansy cleared up the confusion caused by her presence and showed the team around the facilities. The team's problems began when they had the tremendous idea of going to a local bar in the middle of the night and try to convince them to turn the music volume down. The owner Nein Rouge, secretly councilman Dick Snerd, instead refused and began to insult them. Upon getting arrested after a fight, Doorman escaped and found Mr. Immortal inside a coffin used for voluntary solitary confinement to meditate. He brought him back to the surface, convincing him to help the others. Soon after returning to the team, Doorman was pulled into the Darkforce Dimension, where Oblivion angrily demanded an explanation for his absence. Doorman was forced to continue fulfilling his job as Oblivion's servant, but returned to the GLA in order to assist them defeat the supervillain Doctor Nod. He played a key role in Nod's defeat, as he teleported Mister Immortal inside Nod's body and had him punch his heart, causing him to collapse. Even though the city applauded the heroes, the GLA's rejoicing was abruptly cut short when Deadpool appeared on their doorstep and, as a member of the Avengers Unity Division, told them they were fired, informing them that their legal claim of the name didn't hold up in court. He stated that people simply didn't like them, but comforted them, proclaiming that in a few years they could try to be in the spotlight again. When former GLA member Squirrel girl allegedly died on the line of duty, Doorman was the actual doorman during the funeral ceremony. Due to the inexistence of a guest list, he just let everybody who showed up get inside. | Powers = passing through Doorman]] Doorman is a mutant born with several innate abilities including: * Darkforce Teleportation: Doorman is a class-10 teleporter. His body is a portal to the Darkforce Dimension, allowing people or items to pass through him or walk through any solid objects Doorman stands against. When creating a door through an object, Doorman is often surrounded by floating black spheres that also create an outline of his body on the opposite side of any object. ** Intangibility: Doorman's Darkforce portal can make him completely intangible allowing people or items to enter the Darkforce dimension against his will. Additionally, he can phase through solid objects. *** Weightlessness: Using his phasing ability, Doorman can become weightless and float on air. "]] Upon his death, Oblivion recruited Doorman to serve as his Angel of Death because of his connection to the Darkforce Dimension. Oblivion resurrected Doorman and granted him several new powers including: * Death Sense: Doorman has enhanced cosmic knowledge allowing him to see beyond the veil of life and death. He can also see other beings travelling on ethereal planes. * Darkforce Manipulation: In addition to his Darkforce Teleportation, Doorman can also create solid objects from Darkforce such as ski poles and skis. * Flight: Doorman is capable of flight at lightspeed. * Superhuman Durability: Doorman cannot be physically harmed. Doorman can also survive in the vacuum of space and does not have to breathe. * Costume Summoning: Doorman can change into his costume instantly. | Abilities = Doorman has some hand-to-hand combat training and is an experienced card player. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Intangibility Category:Teleporters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Darkforce Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Floating Super-Hero Poker Game participants Category:Flight